Aeon (Castlevania)
Aeon 'is a character from Konami's Castlevania series, he appears in Castlevania Judgment as an original character. A mysterious character who appears in the "Time Gap" that serves as the stage for our story. He is the key to escaping from it. He is well-spoken and acts as if he sees through everything. Background Aeon is a member of a group that watches over and preserves the flow of time. Since Galamoth seeks to take Dracula 's throne by erasing the time that he lives in, Aeon goes into action to correct the disturbance to the flow of time, gathering the 13 soul keys and using them to find a chosen warrior to stop Galamoth 's messenger, the Time Reaper. Stats 'Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (Can compete against the rest of the cast. In his own story mode, can destroy the Time Reaper, which is able to manipulate or destroy the Castlevania timeline.) Speed: Faster Than Light (Can keep up with the rest of the cast, who are able to dodge lasers and keep up with lesser enemies who are capable of such speeds.), possibly Infinite '(Comparable to others who can react to the Sky Fish, a creature that can move in stopped time without any time stop immunity.) 'Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Can take hits from the cast, as well as the Time Reaper.) Hax: Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Immortality, Minor resistance to petrification,' Non-Physical Interaction '(Should be no different from others who can free themselves out from petrification and harming spirits) Intelligence: Above Average (Created the Time Rift to have the characters fight each other and see who is worthy to face the Time Reaper. Has full knowledge of every character in the game.) Stamina: High '''(Should be comparable to the rest of the cast, who are shown to go to adventures without resting.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Time Manipulation: Being a Time Watcher, he has the ability to stop time and can time travel. Was the reason for the creation of the Time Rift, an alternative universe where he stitches together locations from different time periods. It is possible that he can accelerate or rewind time since Saint Germain (Another Time Watcher) is able to do such abilities, as well as gaining an immunity of opponent's Time Stops. * Item Manipulation: Can make items disappear, and drop on his opponent's head, Has done it with candle holders, barrels, and crystallized stalactites. Techniques * Rift Betwixt Twin Blades: '''A command grab that throws his opponent up in the air, and strikes them with the clock hand blades like a pair of scissors. * '''Nick of TIme: Slides forward and does a crescent slash at the end. f his opponent tries to dodge, he will follow them like a magnet. * Blade of Evil's Bane: Does a downward stab on the air, which upon contact makes both clock hands do a quick stab and split from each other in opposite directions. * Nullifying Barrier: '''A blocking stance that when hit, will have Aeon appear behind them while his opponent staggers. This changes the color of the aura from his Clock Blade. * '''Evading Move: '''A back-dash that can leave afterimages of himself. In gameplay, he becomes invincible during the animation. * '''Hour of Judgement: Extends the blade of his weapon and does a downward strike. * The Clock Strikes Thrice: If the aura's color is green, throws and grabs his Clockblade above, as both clock hands extend and slashes three times like a deadly pair of scissors. In the air, he does a single-handed, hand stance on the bottom of his weapon that doesn't have the clock on his side. * Suffer the March of Time: If the aura's color is blue, he does a backflip, faces his weapon forward, and fires a massive, blue energy beam. f he does it in the air, he is on a sitting position with his legs crossed and the Clockblade on his lap. * Behold Absolute Power: If the aura's color is yellow, he stabs the Clockblade down and is able to stop time. Though considering he manipulates time, he probably doesn't need the yellow aura to stop time, and it's just for gameplay purposes. * Requiem of the 13th Hour: '''Aeon casts a spell that has a clock below his opponent, which takes a few seconds to activate, and if the opponent hits him during the start-up, the spell stops (However, he can use things like time stop beforehand to compensate the issue). If the spell is activated, he snaps his fingers and shattered the clock spell, freezing time along with his opponent, he then walks close to the opponent while breaking the shards and taunt them; he then summons eight, small clock hand blades around his opponent, and a giant one above them, he then allows time to flow again as the small blades strike his opponent one at a time, before the opponent drops from the ground after the attack, the giant blade strikes them down. Equipment * '''Clock Blade: A giant stopwatch with long clock hands that act like blades. Can be used for quick stabs and slashes and can also coat itself with different colored auras to perform new, powerful moves. * Dagger: '''A Sub-weapon that can be thrown at high speeds. Its Item Crash is throwing five knives at once. * '''Jagged Earth: A Sub-Weapon spell that summons stalactites out of the ground. Its Item Crash is summoning more, even larger, stalactites. * Gravity Circle: A Sub-Weapon Spell that summons a purple forcefield around him, crushing the opponents that get close to him. ts Item Crash is casting the spell above his opponent. * Gale Force: A Sub-Weapon Spell that shoots two wind blasts forward. Its Item Crash is shooting five wind blasts in the air and then dive down to the opponent. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Is able to damage the rest of the cast (Such as the Belmonts, Shanoa, Golem, Alucard, Death, and Dracula), as well as the Time Reaper * Can grab and throw any character up in the air * Is capable of destroying the giant Iron Gladiator * Can easily break candle holders, barrels, and crystallized stalactites into pieces * Can turn tall church windows into pieces Speed/Reactions * Is able to keep up and dodge attacks from the rest of the cast (Such as The Belmonts, Cornell, Camilla, Eric, and Grant), as well as the Time Reaper * Can dodge knife throws and bat swarm * Can dodge wind and electricity attacks * Can dodge laser fire from statues * Can leave after images of himself Durability/Endurance * Is able to take hits from the rest of the cast (Such as the Golem, Death, and Dracula), as well as the Time Reaper * Is able to survive being poisoned, and gets healed from it later * Can take lava with little effort * Can take pendulum blades and spikes * Can take hits from the Iron Gladiator and tentacles from the Giant Squid * Can survive many Hyper Attacks from other characters, such as: Simon's Vampire Killer, Camilla's Heaven's Gate, Grant's Million Edge, Golem's Thunder Beam, Death's Gate of Hell, and Dracula's Demonic Megiddo Skill/Intelligence * Is from a group whose purpose is to watch over time and make sure its flow is perfectly stable * Created the Time Rift and gathered many heroes and villains from different eras to battle each other to see who can defeat the Time Reaper * Gathered thirteen of the soul keys * Is capable of facing the entire cast of the game, as everyone's arcade always have to face him twice ** These characters are: Simon, Trevor, Sypha, Grant, Alucard, Eric, Maria, Cornell, Shanoa, Golem, Camilla, Death, and Dracula * In his story mode, not only that he defeated many of the cast, but also the Time Reaper, a being that can disrupt the space-time continuum Powerscaling Castlevania Judgement is considered canon to the timeline, so he should be comparable to the likes of the Belmonts, Death, an even Dracula in the series. Said characters are capable of cosmic-level feats. Weaknesses * Some of his good feats involve scaling * Some moves can leave him wide open * Is not able to spam his Sub-Weapons Sources Aeon stops Death Battle's disruption of time! Aeon's Page (Castlevania Wiki) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Castlevania Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Faster than Light Category:Knife Users Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Infinite Speed